Túnel
by Miyuki Shimizu
Summary: El amor es un túnel que te hace buscar ciegamente en la oscuridad ¿Quién será el personaje principal por el cual tanto has buscado Kyouko?


**Annyeonghaseyo guapuritas bonitas, a principios de enero cofcof8 de enerocofcof escuché una canción llamada "Tunnel" y púes me pareció una de las verdades más grandes del mundo, luego de un tiempo se me ocurrió escribir un one, espero que les guste, lo hice de todo corazón para ustedes.**

**Debería escribir One-shots más seguido, ya que los mato con la espera de Sweet Vampire.**

**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura©, pero la historia es exclusivamente mía por lo cual está terminantemente prohibido tomarla sin mi autorización.

**Túnel**

El amor es un túnel que te hace buscar ciegamente en la oscuridad ¿Quién será el personaje principal por el cual tanto has buscado Kyouko?

Desgarró cada carta, cada foto, rompió cada recuerdo, cada regalo. Te acercaste demasiado al fuego y te has quemado Kyouko, este fuego ha intentado matarte, cuando el amor no va bien puede lastimarte.

—¡¿Sirvienta?! —gritó en lágrimas desgarrando otro papel, de todos los hombre le había tocado de los peores, él la había usado, pensar eso no podía causarle más enojo.

Tomó los papeles destrozados y los llevó a lavabo sacó un serillo y vio cómo se expandía el fuego por todos los papeles y se quemaba de a poco, sonrió.

—Shou-chan te estas quemando —dijo sínica.

Su más grande deseó en ese momento era que lo que se estaba quemando no fuera una foto o una carta, como desearía que él desapareciera. Aunque se hubiera alejado de ese fuego, que pensó que era luz, las quemadas y heridas dolían y ardían, ella había vuelo a túnel, en una soledad tan profunda como el océano.

Cayó al suelo devastada, nada cambiaría, el mal estaba hecho y la realidad había sido muy repentina, ella estaba sola en este mundo. Cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Sácame de este túnel… Corn.

Por un momento todo comenzó a dar vuelta como un remolino absorbiendo todo hasta que dar en un contrate completamente negro.

—¡Kyouko! —Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una mirada oscura, preocupada y desconocida ¿quién?

Esa persona estaba preocupada por ella, la abrazó, no estaba sola, porque esa persona estaba allí.

—¿Setsu qué pasa? —le preguntó una voz familiar, aún preocupada, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Soltó su abrazo. Un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

—Nada… Nii-san —dijo indiferente, había sido su imaginación o antes él había dicho su nombre, le restó importancia, pero además de eso ¿no se supone que ella lo despertaba a él? ¿qué hora era?.

Miró al reloj y un segundo escalofrío recorrió su espalda, se había quedado dormida, era demasiado tarde, ella se levantó a prisas de la cama. Había que correr si quería llegar a tiempo.

—Setsu ¿tuviste una pesadilla? —preguntó Caín durante la hora del almuerzo. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó curiosa.

—Estabas llorando entre sueños —dijo serio, ella bajó la mirada ¿qué pasaría si descubre que había soñado con Fuwa? —Y… estabas repitiendo el nombre de "Corn"

Ella alzó la mirada, y sonrío… Corn.

—No es nada, es solo que… en ese sueño sentí que estaba sola pero estaba equivocada... la persona más importante para mí está a mi lado, te tengo a ti nii-san —dijo seria finalizando con una sonrisa de lado, este le devolvió una igual y acarició su cabeza.

—Ya veo.

Las mejillas de Setsu enrojecieron, y bajo la mirada. Kyouko, prometiste sellar tus sentimientos, pero sigues rompiendo tus promesas, en este momento estás corriendo hacia la luz del túnel, y el último candado está por caer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Rosa o tomate?_

**Bien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿A poco no está cortico? e.e, mi imaginación no da para mucho actualmente.**

**Por si quieren oír y ver que dice la canción:**

**Youtube_._com/watch?v=BGVzsqB0WV8 (quita los _ para entrar)**

**Y púes espero que les guste :) ñaña nos vemos luego.**

**P.D: Síganme en twitter y si quieren ayuda para escribir o quiere que publiquemos algún fanfics vuestro dale like a nuestra página de face, está todo en mi perfil.**


End file.
